


Не твое дело

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [8]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Army, Crack, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Military, Penguins, Slice of Life, Zoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Summary: Если соседи не хотят помогать тебе с приготовлением выпечки, то и ты им с поимкой злодеев помогать не будешь, так-то.
Series: Драбблы и мини G-PG [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Не твое дело

— Эй, привет? Парни? Ребята? Ау?..

Марлин с некоторым трудом приоткрыла тяжеловатую для нее дверь и заглянула. На чужой территории сегодня было жарковато — не то чтобы обычно все обстояло не так, но сегодня накал страстей буквально зашкаливал. Иногда на ее соседей находил какой-то особенный стих — видимо, когда приходилось долго сидеть и заниматься исключительно мирными делами. Шкипер от такого лез на стену, принимался гонять подчиненных на пустом месте, а те огрызались. Ну или как сейчас, командир решал устроить совет по тактике, а отрядный тактик по этому поводу пылал негодованием и ругался на пяти языках, один из которых был мертвым, а еще один — давно устаревшим языком программирования.

— Народ, эгей!.. У вас гости!..

Никакого эффекта. Хозяева, которые в теории должны были все ее отлично видеть, не повернули голов на голос. Двое из них — командир и его зам — лоб в лоб сошлись над картой и стучали по ней крыльями, смахивая фигурки и гоняя по столу цветные карандаши, а еще двое наблюдали. Причем Рико заинтересованно вертел головой и вид имел в общем даже довольный и оживленный — этот парень был за любой кипиш кроме голодовки, а вот Прапор наоборот старался отгородиться от «кипеша» и держал над головой папку наподобие крыши домика. Что было весьма дальновидно, потому что иногда карандаши и фигурки летели в их с Рико сторону, а ловить их на лету и глотать, как подрывник, юный Прапор не умел.

— Сюда, сюда! Отход должен быть через это место!

— Тут две вершины, расстояние в полкилометра, группу достанут из любого дальнобоя!..

— То есть лучше, по-твоему, идти по открытой местности?!

— Лучше придумать план понадежнее! Какая разница, от чего ласты склеивать?!

— Привет, народ!..

Народ раздраженно отмахнулся от Марлин, но не такой была Марлин выдрой, чтобы молча развернуться и уйти. Выдрой она была весьма целеустремленной. Будь у нее иные цели в жизни, и возможно она составила бы этим пингвинам неплохую конкуренцию на военном поприще: их счастье, что Марлин больше любит плавать не по приказу…

— В общем, я пеку печенье, и у меня не хватает муки, можно у вас одолжить чашечку?..

— Враг повсюду!!! — Шкипер воздел крылья к потолку, взывая к инстинкту самосохранения своего зама. С точки зрения Марлин довольно глупо было взывать к этому в случае с пингвином, который минимум раз в неделю пытался открыть новый химический элемент, но она благоразумно держала это мнение при себе.

— Враг может быть где угодно, а ты норовишь отправить нас по открытой местности без дополнительного плана отхода, а лучше двух!..

Ковальски потер висок. Он не любил громких криков.

— Парни, — напомнила им о себе гостья. — Печенье. Мука. Мне нужна мука и я не уйду без нее.

— Женщина, мы заняты важными делами! — наконец обратил на нее внимание Шкипер. — Сходи в магазин, не морочь голову!

— Два часа ночи, — вздохнула их соседка.

— Вот и отлично, там как раз никого нет, — кивнул Ковальски, у которого был свой взгляд на проблему, подкрепляемый многочисленными вылазками за недостающими для новых изобретений деталями.

— Никуда я не пойду, это долго, а мне надо сейчас, пока тесто не подошло!.. Одна чашка, что вы как я не знаю…

— Господи!.. Иди возьми в шкафу, вон он стоит, что ты пристала?! Ковальски, вернись к разметке траектории, давай еще раз посмотрим баллистическую сводку!..

Марлин, провожаемая сочувственным взглядом Прапора, проследовала к шкафу. Она надеялась лишь на то, что мука у этих бравых птиц лежит в коробке с надписью «мука», и рядом не будет другой, с пометкой «обогащенный уран» или «осторожно, яд!». В этом доме всего можно было ожидать. Паранойя командира пингвиньего отряда порой преподносила престранные сюрпризы.

Взявшись за дверцу шкафа, но еще не открыв ее, Марлин обернулась к хозяевам дома через плечо.

— Там точно не стоит растяжка, или что-то такое? — уточнила она на всякий случай. — Вы не сунули туда гранатомет, не заперли плотоядного слизняка?

— Женщина, что ты несешь!.. Это обычный шкаф, что там может быть опасного?! — отмахнулся Шкипер. — Не отвлекай нас, мы заняты важным вопросом!..

Марлин, вздохнув, открыла злополучный шкаф. Банка с мукой стояла прямо перед ее глазами. Но не она приковала себе внимание гостьи. Внизу под полкой, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места, умудрился втиснуться Ганс, причем не один, а с какой-то новой пушкой. Встретившись взглядом с Марлин, он состроил умоляющие глаза и приложил перо к клюву, призывая молчать и не выдавать его. Но Марлин кое-что знала об этом парне, поэтому, не сводя с него глаз, и лишь немного подавшись назад, протянула:

— Шки-и-ипер, а что это у вас в шкафу делает…

— Женщина, ты можешь меня не дергать?! — перебил тот, явно и без того доведенный. — Там только то, что мы туда положили. Не твое дело, что это! Бери муку и не отвлекай нас!..

Марлин поджала губы, схватила банку с мукой и с силой захлопнула дверцу. Не ее дело — так не ее. Пусть сами разбираются со своим диверсантом, который небось битый час сидит в засаде в шкафу, подслушивая пингвиний план…

Конечно, стоило бы просветить Шкипера на его счет, но, во-первых, тот отказался сам, а во-вторых, её ждало печенье. В конце концов она согласна потом угостить выживших. Если останется кого. 


End file.
